Memories in the Making
by Gharial
Summary: How Rex met Six, Holiday, and Bobo. I stink at summaries, please read.


**A/N:** Everybody loves Rex! Well, except White, but he doesn't count because he hates everybody. This story was spawned as part of an attempt to beat the writer's block I have for Green right now, so if you like this thank my writer's block!

* * *

The boy opened his eyes. His head felt empty. Something told him his head shouldn't feel this empty.

He ran through a mental checklist almost automatically. Was he in one piece? He had four limbs, nothing really hurt. He was pinned under a chunk of ceiling, but he didn't seem to be injured. Where was he? In a partly-destroyed building, probably. Who was he? _No_ idea.

He tried to pull himself out from under the rubble, but he wasn't going anywhere. It struck him that he was being pretty calm about this.

Something resembling a memory stirred in his mind. He snatched at it.

His hands tingled, and suddenly they were much larger, and made of metal, and much _stronger_ too. He tossed the thing on top of him aside, and willed his arms to go back to normal.

They didn't.

He wasn't feeling quite as calm about this any more.

* * *

It had been months since he had woken up. He still hadn't figured out how to get his arms back to normal.

He was hiding in some rubble, trying not to make any noise. Blood was seeping through his shirt, but he ignored it. He knew that the people with the guns were looking for him. He knew he couldn't let them find him.

Then the dim light was blocked, and he looked up into the face of a man wearing a green suit. He'd seen the man with the people with guns. He held his arms in front of his body protectively, and backed away from the man, who didn't move.

"That's it! Shoot it, before it attacks us again!"

"I was _not_ informed that it was a child." The voice of the man in green scared him almost as much as the guns.

"Sir?"

"Has it actually attacked anyone?"

"It injured several men after we-" This voice faltered nervously.

"After we shot at it," someone else finished.

"I _see_."

The man in green crouched down and looked at him.

"Can you understand me?" The sharp edge to the man's voice was- well, not gone, but less sharp.

Nod.

"Are you going to attack us?"

He shook his head.

"Then we won't attack you."

"Sir-" The man in green glared at whoever it was that had started speaking.

The boy began inching forward cautiously.

"What's your name?" the man in green asked.

Name, name, name... Did he even have one? He searched back through his memory. There was... there was something. It resonated with him in a way he couldn't describe.

"I think it's Rex."

* * *

The woman bent down to eye level with him and smiled warmly. "Hello."

"'Lo."

"I'm Dr. Holiday."

"Rex."

"I'm going to be taking care of you, okay?"

"'K."

Her smile became slightly exasperated. "Can you say more than one syllable at a time, Rex?"

"What's a syllable?"

"Never mind. Tell me, Rex, what do you think of me so far?"

He looked her up and down.

"I think you're pretty."

That didn't seem to be the answer she was expecting. "Right, then," she said, straightening up hurriedly (and blushing slightly), "first things first. I need to give you a check-up. Come with me."

He walked slightly next to and behind her, his mechanical hands trailing awkwardly.

"We're going to have to see if we can do something about those," she commented. He nodded glumly.

"Um."

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Holly?"

"Of course."

* * *

"No."

"But he can talk and everything!"

"No."

"He was only fighting people 'cause _they_ were fighting _him_!"

"No."

"I mean, one of those guys had a gun!"

"No."

"Hey, I bet we could teach him to use a gun! Then he could help us fight Evos!"

"No."

"It would be so cool! We don't even need to name him, he's already got a name!"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No."

"_Whyyy_?"

"Because I said so."

"Hey, I bet if I ask Holly she'll say yes!"

"..."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that last part didn't feel too out-of-place. It seemed a bit light compared to the rest of the story. What do you guys think?


End file.
